


Theseus

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, Hide and Seek, It was in a dream world which we all know doesn't count (usually), Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, OMORI Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is based on OMORI which is a psychological horror game, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, kind of????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Welcome to White Space.You’ve been living here for as long as you can remember.~Theseus lives in White Space. When his friend Ranboo disappears, it's up to him and his other three friends to go out and find him.~Tommy is moving soon, but before he goes, he gets a knock on the door from one of his old friends. Since his brother died, he hasn't left his house... and a lot has changed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Technoblade & Dream & Tubbo, TommyInnit & Technoblade & Dream & Tubbo & Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Welcome to White Space

**“Don't worry, everything will be okay.”**

He was sobbing, his friend desperately trying to comfort him, but he was on the verge of tears himself.

**“No matter what happens,”**

Both of them had tears running down their faces and he was pulled into a hug.

**“Promise me that we’ll always be there for each other. Promise me…”**

And he did. As the world faded to black, he promised.

Then he blinked.

**Welcome to White Space.**  
**You’ve been living here for as long as you can remember.**

He stared up at the vast, white void of the ceiling. It made it hard to tell where it ended and started. A black lightbulb hung down from somewhere. Next to him laid his phone and by his feet, a box of tissues. Both items were in the little black box outline he made.

As he sat up, he opened his calender.

**Today I stayed in White Space. Everything was okay.**  
**Today I stayed in White Space. Everything was okay.**  
**Today I stayed in White Space. Everything was okay.**  
**Today I visited my friends. Everything was okay.**  
**Today I visited my friends. Everything was okay.**  
**Today I stayed in White Space. Everything was okay.**  
**Today I visited my friends. Everything was okay.**

Shutting his phone off, he set it back down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a sheep. It’s fleece was unfamiliar, but he couldn’t remember what colour it could be other than the void black it is. It softly baa’d at him as he walked over, hands hesitating to pet it’s wool. Flinching back as he heard something drop somewhere nearby.

Adventuring out into the white void, avoiding the blue tinted hands that kept appearing, he managed to find a crossbow. He closed his eyes as two hands wrapped around his eyes and mouth… then he was back in his lined square.

This time, he saw a door. Almost invisible, as it was white as the void it was in, if not for the black stains. He took a deep breath then opened it.

~

The room beyond was colourful and in front of him were his three friends. They sat playing cards.

“Welcome, Theseus.” He was greeted by the tallest and by far the most threatening, Techno.

Tubbo, energetic, but ultimately mature for his age, stood up and rushed over, “Do you want to play cards? We’re almost done with this round!”

Last, but not least, Dream, the oldest who has been friendly rivals with Techno since he could remember, cleared his throat, “Uhm, Tubbo…”

He turned around and at the sight of the cards strewn across the floor, he blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“And I was winnin’ too.” Techno sighed, throwing down his hand.

“I was so going to be the one to beat you.” Dream laughed, shuffling the cards back into a neat pile, “You should be glad Tubbo ran over the cards.”

As they argued over who would’ve won, Theseus walked over to look at the things thrown on the cabinets behind them. There was an anime head pillow, which he frowned about, and next to it was a photo. Two candles were on either side of it and as he stared at it longer, it kept getting blurrier and blurrier.

He jumped as Dream spoke up, “Hey, Theseus. Techno thought it would be funny to hide my plushie.”

Theseus prompted him to continue, noticing as his friend pouted.

“I haven’t been able to find it, do you think you could help?”

With a shrug, he started looking around and came across a hollow watermelon. Without hesitation, he shot it with his crossbow, which caused it to spilt in half and in the middle of the mess was Dream’s plushie, aka Blobby.

Grabbing it and pulling it into a hug, he beamed, “Techno! I got Blobby back!”

As the older showed it off, Techno sighed, “Having others do your dirty work, huh?”

That caused him to frown, grip growing more protective as the taller stood up to stretch.

“Wilbur and Ranboo invited us for a picnic at the playground, do you want to come, Theseus?”

With a nod, he began walking towards the rainbow stairs, where a polar bear cub was sitting on one of the steps. As Theseus passed, it yawned and held out some discs for him. Discs being the currency after all. Then Techno gave it a small pat and they started climbing out.

~

He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the vibrant forest in front of him.

Tubbo smiled wide and excited spotted a buzzing hive, “Bees! Look at them go!”

Chuckling at his little brother’s antics, Dream spoke up, “Well, let’s go.”

Behind them they heard Techno, “Guys… I’m stuck.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t wear such a thick cape.” Dream started, but was quickly interrupted as the taller growled.

“Just help me.”

With a sigh, the older walked over and started tugging. Eventually Techno became unstuck causing the other boy to fall on his back from the momentum.

Techno huffed as he straightened up the paper crown on his head, “Took you long enough.”

“Gee, sorry princess.” Dream frowned, standing up and brushing himself off.

Before they could get into it, Tubbo spoke up with a smile, “We don’t want to keep them waiting!”

With that, they followed the path down, passed all the trees, and found their way to the playground. As they scanned for their friends, they saw many other kids. Only a few Theseus recognized.

“Wilbur! Ranboo!” Tubbo called out as he spotted the two, running over.

“Hello Tubbo,” Wilbur smiled as he greeted them, “Everyone. How’s your day been so far?”

“Techno hid Blobby again.” Dream frowned, hugging it closer as he sat down on the red and white checkered blanket.

Chuckling to himself, he asked, “Now, why’d you do that?”

“Dream was being whiny.” He stated, sitting down next to the other, promptly getting shoved by him.

They started fighting causing Tubbo to cry out, “Calm down, please!”

As the two boys stopped, Wilbur ruffled his hair, “You’re always so mature for your age, Tubbo.”

He beamed up at the oldest and Ranboo took the moment to speak up, “We were actually about to look at the photos in my memory book. Do you guys want to join?”

“Of course we do!” Dream smiled, “I bet they’ll be great!”

“Oh, I’m not sure about that…” The boy mumbled as he placed the album book in front of everyone in the circle.

“Oh, stop doubting yourself!” Tubbo laughed playfully.

Ranboo shifted around nervously and gave a small smile, “Sorry… I’ll try to believe in myself more.”

Theseus tuned them out in favor of looking over the book.

Tubbo and Theseus were next to each other, they held a paper crown above their heads, looking up in amazement. Tubbo had dark hair and wore a dark green long sleeved tee paired with overalls, the pocket of it had a bee embroided into it. Theseus, himself, had light hair and wore a black shirt. 

**_Wilbur is teaching everyone how to make paper crowns! Theseus and Tubbo are holding Wilbur’s example. So pretty…_ **

Dream stood behind Ranboo, a mask covering his eyes and nose, but showed his happy smile. He wore a lime green sweatshirt that was too big on him and black shorts that came down to just above his knees. His light hair was a mess. 

Wilbur was on the other side of Ranboo. He wore a simple yellow sweater and red beanie on his head, which his dark hair sprouted from. He was focused on adjusting the paper crown on Ranboo’s head.

Ranboo sat in the middle, legs crossed. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it. His hair was half light and half dark and he wore a mask that had the same colour combination. Eyes closed, he seemed to be enjoying the moment. 

**_Theseus and Tubbo gave up and ran off, but Dream and I got the hang of it really fast!_ **

Techno sat, focused with tape stuck to his face. Techno had long dark hair that fell forward off his shoulders as he hunched over. He wore a white button up, black shorts, and wrapped around him was a red cape with fluffy white lining it. 

**_Techno’s still making his paper crown. It’s taking him a little while, but he’s getting it. You have to admire his persistence._ **

Tubbo bit into a watermelon in this photo, seeds all over his face. In the corners, you can see Dream’s shoulder, as well as Theseus’.

**_Everyone’s eating watermelons. Tubbo has some seeds on his face. Maybe someone should tell him._ **

Dream was pouring a soda into his mouth, waterfall style. He didn’t need to do that, but he was.

**_Dream drinking a can of soda, his favorite! I shouldn’t get too close or he might get my camera wet._ **

Theseus sat, legs up to his chest, arms resting on his knees as Ranboo added photos to his album.

**_Wilbur had Techno take a picture of us. Everyone thinks a paper crown really suits me._ **

Tubbo was clinging to his brother’s torso in a hug, Dream tried to look annoyed, but his smile gave him away.

**_Tubbo being Tubbo! Dream looks so annoyed. Ah, brotherly love…_ **

Wilbur was taking the photo, Techno looked caught off guard, with a deer in the headlights look. Dream was sitting down with his blob plush in his lap. Tubbo had his arms around him, head resting on his shoulder as he smiled for the camera. Theseus had tried to duck out of the way, but didn’t make it in time. Behind him however was Ranboo, the tall boy smiling happily.

**_We’re having a picnic today! Wilbur wanted to take a picture of everyone. Say cheese!_ **

Wilbur was sitting up with Theseus curled up and resting his head on his legs. Next to him was Techno, also sitting up with Tubbo laying near his leg, who had his arms out, one of which was touching Theseus. Dream was slumped against Techno’s side, arms wrapped limp around his blob plush.

**_After eating, everyone fell asleep except Techno and Wilbur. I’m getting kind of sleepy myself._ **

A selfie of Tubbo, smiling wide.

**_Tubbo said he took a picture of himself on accident, but I don’t believe him…_ **

They all stood round in circle, Theseus only had socks on, but his friends all were wearing different shoes. Ranboo and Tubbo were both barefoot, Wilbur had converse on, Techno wore his usual boots, and Dream wore some old beat up sneakers.

**_All of our feet in a circle! Can you guess whose feet are whose?”_ **

As they all finished looking, Ranboo spoke up again, “If you guys want to come over, I made a cake yesterday!”

“Yeah sure!” Tubbo smiled and brought the taller down onto his level, “Let’s go!”

Wilbur smiled politely and shook his head, “I’ll sit this one out, but you guys have fun. And remember if you’re ever feeling tired, you can always stop at one of my picnics.”

Theseus now walked around the playground, noticing a No Dremons sign before passing a foxboy on a swing. As he and his friends headed to leave, someone spoke up.

That someone was Pandas, following closely behind was Carl.

“Where are you guys going? Let’s play hide n seek!”

“I’m not so sure we have the time.” Techno responded.

Dream nodded in agreement, “Yeah, we’re on our way to Ranboo’s house.”

“But… at least one round?” He pleaded.

“I’ll play if Theseus wants to.” Tubbo announced and his friends nodded.

So Pandas ran up to said boy and smiled, “Theseus, my friend! What do you say?”

He just nodded and the other boy beamed.

“Let me round everyone up and we can draw the straws!”

~

Pandas handed out straws. Once all handed it out, it was revealed that Theseus got the shortest and therefore was the seeker. As he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the metal of the tetherball pole, he counted to 20 in his head. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with Tubbo. 

“Now I can help… Don’t tell Pandas.” He giggled.

As he wondered around, he found Dream by a bush, his lime hoodie standing out. 

“Dream! Anyone could spot you from a mile away in that hoodie.” Tubbo laughed at his brother.

He just smirked and said, “That’s the point!”

Then as they passed a tree, they all saw the foxboy from earlier. Afterwards, they spotted Techno sparring with someone who wasn’t playing the game.

“Wow, you can’t say no to a spar, can you?” Dream joked, laughing, Techno joining in as he agreed.

Nearby a tall tree, they spotted Carl, who was vibrant and lanky. Then as they walked up, they spotted Sammy, too tall to keep hidden as well. Behind a slide, they spotted Georeg who sighed as he was caught. As they walked back, Dream tripped on something in the dirt. Out came Pandas!

He brought everyone to the start, very sure of him being the last person found, but as they did role, they figured out Ranboo was still hiding. As they called for their friend to come out, a tree fell, seemingly to actually just be a cardboard cut out. Standing there was Nightmare, a dreamon and in his arms, he held Ranboo.

“Let go of him!” Dream shouted.

“Hey! This is a no dreamon zone!” Pandas shouted, annoyed.

Nightmare ignored them and tossed Ranboo’s paper crown to the ground.

“Hey, we made that for him!” Tubbo cried out.

Theseus brought out his crossbow, Techno brought out his sword, Tubbo brought out his baseball bat, and Dream stood more behind them, prepared to help with any injuries. As they attacked, Nightmare ended up knocking Techno, Tubbo, and Dream down and out. However, Theseus didn’t succumb and fortunately defeated him.

“That wasn’t fair! I want a rematch!!” He pouted then dropped Ranboo.

Ignoring him, Tubbo picked up the discarded paper crown and walked over to Ranboo, placing it back on his head as he was sitting on the ground.

“Ranboo, are you okay?” He asked.

He smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Nightmare made sure I stayed safe, I trust him.”

He stood up, brushing himself off, then walked over and took down the ‘No Dreamons’ flier.

“Is that true, Nightmare?” Pandas asked.

“I don’t need to hear these lies.” He pouted, then pulled the cardboard cut out back up, “This is my spot now. Leave me be.”

All five looked at each other and shrugged. Before leaving they rested up with Wilbur, and finally they were on their way to Ranboo’s house.

~

As they walked, they passed Ranboo’s little garden areas. Forget-me-nots, gladiolus, lilacs, black eyed susans, daises, and lilies of the valley. Ranboo never revealed why he choose those, but that was fine by everyone. He could have his secrets.

Dream, on the way, taught Theseus the emotions of battle.

“There’s happy, like giving a pep talk!” He smiled, “Tubbo does that well, I usually stand back to help heal.”

“Are you sure, you don’t get people angry?” Techno joked and caused the other boy to whip around in offense.

“That would be you, sir.” He pointed a finger at the other, “You seem to love to provoke the enemy.”

“What can I say, I’m great at fighting.” The taller shrugged.

Ranboo suddenly ran ahead and managed to snap a photo before they started to playfully push each other around. As they did, neither of them noticed that he was walking back towards them. In one motion, Dream’s mask, Techno’s crown, and Ranboo’s photos all fell as the owner’s of said items did as well.

The lime donned boy covered his face as he started apologizing profusely, as the other started to help pick everything up, starting with his own crown and friend’s mask.

Once Dream had the mask on again, he helped pick up the photos too. Theseus was put on the task of putting them back in the right spots since he was the last one to look at them. Meanwhile Tubbo looked over his shoulder, trying to help, pointing to the different spots.

“I’m fine, guys.” Ranboo reassured Dream and Techno then walked over to grab his memory album from Theseus, “Cakes waiting inside, let’s go!”

They all smiled, except Theseus, and followed him as he walked inside.

“I’m still really sorry for knocking you over, Ranboo.” Dream spoke up, apologizing once again.

He smiled, “Don’t worry, I know you guys were just messing around.”

Then as he walked forward to put the book away, a photo drifted to the floor.

“Hm, strange.” He bent down to pick it up, freezing as everyone watched as shadows grew at his feet, “Huh? What is this? Did I take this photo? Something about it is… familiar... wait no… it can’t be… Wilbur..?”

Theseus managed to catch only a glimpse as everything went dark.

~

He woke up back in white space.

After staring up at the white void, Theseus brought out his crossbow and aimed up. As the arrow pierced his chest, things became dark once again.

~

**Look at all of us…**

He sat with Ranboo, looking at scattered photographs

**These are all of our memories together…**

There was a lot, he mused. However, he felt an air of melancholy around them.

**They’re a little sad now… But we should be happy that they happened at all…**

Now he stood, holding his friend’s hand. He didn’t look back at him, but he could feel Ranboo’s eyes on him.

**Let’s make some new memories together, okay?**

~

Then Tommy woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments > Kudos though!
> 
> I'm rewatching ManlyBadassHero's playthrough of Omori for this! :3 Hopefully you guys liked it, I'm excited to write more!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911  
> I only post my art there


	2. Stairs

It was night when he opened his eyes. He threw his legs off and over the side, frowning a bit at the cold of the wood floor. Walking over to his desk, on it being a computer and a photo frame laid down, as well as a sticky note which wasn’t usually there. He picked up the sticky note.

**Hi Tommy! This is a note from Dadza! I left some food for you in the fridge downstairs! It’s steak, your favorite!**

**Love you <3**

Then he picked up his cellphone, noticing that he had one new voicemail.

_“Hey Tommy, it’s Dadza. I’m still in the city setting things up in our new home. Did you finish packing yet? The movers will be at our house in a few days and I left a list of things for you to do before they do. Also sorry! I messed up. I forgot to tell the electric company that we needed a few extra days before we were ready to move. So the lights might cut out sometime tonight.”_

There was a pause as Tommy walked away to try to flick on the light. Seems like his dad was right, the lights were cut out.

_“Anyways… I know moving to a new place can be a little tough, but I think a change of scenery is what both of us need right now. I know you haven’t talked to anyone in a while, but you might want to say goodbye to your old friends before we leave. Tubbo has been trying really hard to get a hold of you ever since we put our house up for sale. He’s been calling us every week since then…” ___

__His dad paused again and Tommy took that moment to take a deep breath._ _

___“He seems a little lonely… maybe you should pay him a visit? Okay, that’s it for now! I love you, bye Tommy!” ____ _

____His stomach rumbled so he headed towards his door. Pushing it open, he made his way to the stairs. Standing there, his mind filled with fear. It was a long way down… But he was hungry… too hungry to even think about going back to bed._ _ _ _

____As he slowly started walking down, shadow hands started reaching out for him. He froze, fear gripping at his heart._ _ _ _

____He stared down at the void at the bottom of the stairs and it stared back with a wide smile._ _ _ _

____Something started shoving him, his feet started slipping closer to the edge of the step he was on._ _ _ _

____“Tommy...” Someone spoke._ _ _ _

____Something was familiar about that voice, but he couldn’t quite place it._ _ _ _

____“Take a deep breath… Don’t be afraid. It’s not as scary as you think.”_ _ _ _

____Tommy regained his footing and learned how to calm down. Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was at the second to last step. Taking the last two steps, he almost smiled to himself for accomplishing that. Then he made his way to the kitchen._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____Once there, he opened the fridge and pulled out the steak his dad had told him about. Walking over, he put the cold steak into the microwave. While it was microwaving, he grabbed a streak knife from the knife block. The microwave beeped, he took the steak out, and dug in._ _ _ _

____When he was finished, his stomach gurgled. It didn’t agree with the steak one bit. Now nauseous, he headed towards the bathroom. His vision was swaying but at least the stairs seemed much shorter this time. He rushed towards the bathroom._ _ _ _

____After throwing up, he flushed the toilet. Then as he shakily stood, someone started knocking at the door._ _ _ _

____Heading back down, he steeled himself and as he made it to the front door, he froze as the person on the other side spoke._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Tommy! It’s Wilbur! I’m finally back home, but I forgot my keys… Could you open the door for me?”_ _ _ _

____He jumped back and shook his head. Running upstairs, he got back into his room, throwing the covers over his head and slowly he fell back to sleep._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____**Welcome to White Space.**  
**You’ve been living here for as long as you can remember.** _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments > Kudos though!
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short, but I want to keep Real World and Dream World separated :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911  
> I only post my art there


	3. The Vast Forest

Theseus once again found himself in the white void. He turned on his phone and instantly an app was pulled up. It was hangman, it gave him an objective of collecting keyboard keys. Then as he turned it off, pocketing it, he heard something drop.

Heading out into the void, he stumbled upon a map. Nothing had been filled out yet, but he pocketed it. Then he headed back and out through the white door.

~

His friends all ran towards as they noticed him standing there.

“Theseus! Thank goodness you’re here!” Tubbo exclaimed with a frown.

Techno was frowning as well, “Have you seen Ranboo? We can’t find him anywhere…”

As he shook his head, his friends stepped back, Dream speaking up, clingy onto Blobby, “We should go tell Wilbur you’re okay. He’s been worried.”

With that, they walked by the polar bear cub which gave Theseus some discs. As they climbed out, he spotted one of the keys, none of his friends seemed to however. He pocketed it and they entered the playground.

They all ran over to where Wilbur was set up.

“Theseus! You’re okay.” He smiled, tears in his eyes then pulled him into a hug, “Don’t worry me like that. Where’s Ranboo? He’s not with you guys?”

“No.” Dream sighed, “The last thing I remember was sorting photos with him in his house and the next thing I know… I’m waking up in Neighbor’s Room with Techno and Tubbo.”

“At least we found you Theseus!” Tubbo hugged him.

“I hope Ranboo’s okay. Who’s going to protect him if we’re not there?” Techno asked.

Tubbo smiled, “Don’t be such a downer, Techno! We’ll find him for sure.”

“You’re right, Tubbo.” Wilbur smiled, “It’s at times like these when we have to stay positive!”

“Why don’t we go back to Ranboo’s house?” Dream suggested, “We might find a clue of where he went.”

“That’s the spirit, Dream. And as always, I’ll be here if you need me.” Wilbur waved goodbye as they started towards their friend’s house.

On the way, they watered any plants that needed it, but soon enough, they were at Ranboo’s front door.

Entering, a weird shadow disappeared. Only Theseus saw however.

“Well… there’s nothing out of the ordinary…” Dream sighed, “Do you think he just left without telling us?”

Techno grunted, “Doesn’t sound like something he would do.”

“Guys, I’m getting really worried now.” Tubbo spoke up, “What if we can’t find him? What if he’s in trouble?”

“I’m worried too, but that won’t solve anything.” The tallest spoke, “Let’s go look in the forest, maybe he wandered off and got lost?”

“Yeah, cheer up, Tubbo!” Dream slapped his brother on the back, “We’ll find Ranboo!”

“Yeah!” He smiled, “We gotta keep our hopes up!”

Techno gave a small smile, “Yeah, let’s go look in the Vast Forest now.”

~

“Ranboooooooo!” Tubbo cried out.

“Ranboo, where are you?” Techno called.

“I know! I bet Jellybean will know what to do!” Tubbo exclaimed, throwing a rock that was coloured to look like a bee and frowned when it didn’t go far, “... you tried your best.”

“This no time to fool around, Tub.” Dream sighed, “We need to keep ourselves focused.”

~

As they wandered, finding buns and mole sprouts on the way, they entered a covered clearing. Theseus spotted the shadow again by a tire swing, but then it was gone. Wandering more, they found a ladder.

“Pretty long ladder, huh?” Dream mumbled, staring up at it.

Tubbo nodded before exclaiming, “It’s pretty tall, but the one east of the stump goes all the way to space!”

“You’re really afraid of heights, aren’t you Theseus?” Techno asked.

He nodded.

The tallest nodded, “It’s okay, we don’t have to go look up there.”

~

Wandering farther, they stumbled upon a dog house, but only heard the small bark coming from somewhere in the area. Leaving, they stepped out to the docks leading to the other part of the forest.

“I don’t know guys…” Dream stopped everyone, “I don’t think Ranboo’s in the forest.”

“But we haven’t even searched the whole forest yet…” Tubbo frowned, “We can’t stop now.”

“If we don’t find him soon, maybe we should met up with Wilbur at the playground and figure out where to go from there.”

Walking forward, Theseus picked up another keyboard key. Then they started the process of getting to the other part of the forest. 

They managed to find a train station, it had a long line for lemonade and a lot of people waiting on benches. Then as they moved past that area, they found themselves back at the crossroads.

Heading back up to the playground, Wilbur greeted them.

“Hello everyone. Have you found Ranboo yet?”

“Hey Wilbur… no luck yet I’m afraid.” Dream sighed.

“Oh.. I’m sorry guys... “ He frowned, “I wish there was a way I could help more.”

“We’re all trying our best…” The tallest sighed, “But maybe we should start looking outside this forest?”

“I know!” Tubbo exclaimed, “Why don’t we try climbing that really long ladder, the one east to the stump?”

Dream shook his head, “We can’t do that. Theseus is afraid of heights.”

“But what Ranboo is somewhere up there?” Tubbo asked,” We gotta take our chances.”

“I know… but..” The oldest tried to protest, hugging the plush in his arms tighter.

“Theseus!” Wilbur exclaimed suddenly, “You’re getting stronger and stronger everyday. Come on little brother, face your fears!”

“It’s okay to be nervous at first, but we all believe in you!” Techno gave him a small smile.

“It’s just one measly little ladder, Theseus!” Tubbo smiled wide, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I don’t know about this…” Dream paused, “Do you think you’re going to be okay, Theseus?”

He nodded, a bit nervously though.

“Okay! If you’re okay with it, then I’m okay with it too.” He then smiled, “And if you get scared, you can count on me to back you up.”

Techno slapped his back, “You have some real courage, Theseus.” 

“Then let’s go already!” Tubbo yelled, running ahead.

“We’ll see you later, Wilbur!” Dream waved, following after his brother with Techno.

“Bye guys. Stay safe” He waved and then he locked eyes with his brother, “Remember, Theseus, you’re stronger than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Comments > Kudos though!
> 
> Look at me posting two chapters in one day :3 Don't get used to it lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Instagram: thebrokenwriter911  
> I only post my art there


End file.
